Working with the Devil
by Howarand
Summary: You must read Kyle xy fellow fan. Joi8n me and the devil come on
1. Does she know Karate

**Amanda:** Jessi I am going to tell Kyle I want him back.

 **Jessi:** Kyle he's hurt I can feel it.

Amanda look at her like she was crazy.

 **Amanda:** You scarring scarecrow bitch. You are a liar.

Jessi ignore her. If it wasn't for Kyle she would of kick this small booty bitch off already. Jessi takes her hand and start running.

 **Amanda** : Let go of me Bitch where are you taking me?

Jessi looks at the annoying blond swearing at her. She wanted to snap her in half but, Kyle he has feeling for her too. Great.

 **Jessi:** we are going to the Tragers house. She finally answer that stupid Amanda.

 **Amanda:** okay let's go... But remember Jessi I am still going have my Kyle back.

 **Time skip to the Tragers house**

 **Jessi:** Kyle what are you doing. You have to stop now you don't want to become a murderer like me.

He looks at her beautiful hazel eyes forgetting everything that he was fighting Cassidy. It was just her and him.

 **Bang**

Cassidy shove him and started to run.

 **Jessi:** let him go Kyle. Let's deal with him later.

Amanda was standing on the back, scared about what just happened. But she wanted her Kyle back she would not going down for anything.

 **Kyle:** Amanda what are you doing.

He finally notice the disturbing blond.

 **Amanda** : Jessi and I went to Nate apartment and...

 **Kyle:** You went to Nate apartment. Why?

 **Amanda:** Jessi let me. She wanted me dead and I show her wrong. I did a backflip and hit Nate with my karate moves and through him across the wall and...

 **Kyle** : Amanda...

 **Amanda:** let me finish Kyle. Jessi didn't help me at all I did all myself I save her ass. You mine soul mate I want you back Kyle.

 **Jessi:** Bitch please... he's mine.

With that Jessi punch Amanda on her nose. Amanda let out a yell.

 **Amanda:** I will murder you Jessi with mine karate moves.

Amanda grab a broom trying it hit Jessi with it. But Jessi was faster, she catch it with her hands and flip it where it twist Amanda to the floor crying. She grab her foot and kick Amanda to the wall.

 **Kyle:** Jessi why did you do that?

 **Jessi:** "She tried to take you away from me. I couldn't let her."

 **Kyle:** "That's mine girl come here."

They both share a kiss and an embrace before that dorky Nicole interrupt them.

 **Nicole:** What is going on here, and why is the bastard on my floor knock out?

 **Kyle** : "You know typical Amanda. She thought she had power and have karate moves so Jessi show her how it's done."

 **Nicole:** "Thanks God Jessi. I hated her the day her and her mom's got in our life and she start dating you Kyle. I was a shame. Is she dead."

 **Kyle:** No, Jessi just knock her out.

 **Nicole** : Kill her now. I don't want her sorry ass in the goddamn show. I want her dead now.

 **Kyle:** Nicole I thought you didn't want me to become a killer.

 **Nicole:** Kyle. Listen. I flip flop a lot now… be a killer and Killer…. Be, be a killer… be, be a killer. She sang.

 **Stephen:** Calm down Nicole, she might be an annoying Mustard, Bitch but that doesn't mean we have to kill her.

 **Nicole:** But, I want to her dead.

 **Kyle:** Jessi lets go make out. He takes her hand and kiss her.

 **Nicole:** Kyle what did I tell you about kissing Jessi? Wasn't I make it clear?

 **Jessi:** Like you said Nicole, you are a flip flop bitch. would you rather see him date dat annoying mustard blondie ding dong?

 **Nicole:** huh. I see you point Jessi... I am that a bitch?

 **Kyle:** Yes you really are Nicole.

 **Stephen:** Too much drinking kids. Leave my stupid wife alone. you can go make out behind the bushes, and don't make sweet niblet babies. Because I hate kids.

 **Banjoy**


	2. The Devil side Street

**Kyle::** Jessi are you sick? Why are you vomiting 24/7...?

 **Jessi::** Kyle! I don't know what's wrong... My stomach just doesn't it feels good. I'm afraid.

She held her stomach rubbing her hands through it. Kyle take a deep breath, he was scared for his bed friend. Well, almost girlfriend. He's going to ask her out today, then she would be his real girlfriend.

 **Kyle::** Jessi, I think you need to go to the doctor. I am scared for you.

 **Jessi::** Don't be Kyle; every one of us get sick sometimes, I just think I just need to take long nap, for a bit.

He looks at her with his loving eyes. Looking now he wonder what was he saw in Amanda. Looking at Jessi he didn't have to wonder he knew it was meant to be.

 **Lori::** What is going on here?

 **Kyle::** Jessi isn't feeling well right now she have on stomach, we should let her sleep. See You Jessi.

 **Lori:** Kyle can I have a talk with you please? Now here let's go to my room. He looks at Jessi one more time and follow Lori to her rooms.

 **Kyle::** What do you want Lori that was so important of taking me away from Jessi?

 **Lori::** Kyle I don't like it, you've been spending too much time with Jessi, and I miss you.

He looks at her, she looks sad. He was confuse the way she was looking at him. She was giving him they Amanda look, that made him want to get out of her rooms as soon as he could. Before he take a step back Lori bare hands was already on him.

 **Kyle::** Lori what are you doing? Why are...

 **Lori::** I want you my gummy bear Kyle. You are my soul-mate Where did he heard that before? I want you Kyle, you are my soul-mate, but this time it said Gummy bear and it wasn't even Lori voice that was speaking to him. It was Amanda. What was going on?

 **Kyle:** : Lori I am your brother I think you are mistaking. You are not my lover. The girl put her arms around his neck grinding her butt on him.

 **Lori::** You want me Kyle: I know you do. Jessi not for you I am. I am who you want. You have to pick me or Amanda. Would you want your sister or Amanda?

 **Kyle::** Why are you talking on Amanda voice stop playing with me? I am not going back to Amanda. I want Jessi.

 **Lori:** : No Kyle you don't want Jessi you want me your first love.

Kyle didn't know what happened next. Lori just fall unconscious. He left her body up and put her on the bed. What it Latnok that was missing with him. Putting Amanda voice on her. He 100% sure it was.

 **The devil side Street 1o1.**

Amanda walk to the devil street side. Her plan failed. She wanted Kyle to choose between her and Lori because she knew Kyle would look at Lori as a sister and Kyle would pick her but, it failed. She couldn't believe it. She did all those work for a fail plan.

 **The Devil::** Did it work?

Amanda jumped a little, the beast head was covered with a black long cloak, all Amanda could see showing was it tooth. She was a little scared. She used to be the innocent, positive girl next door, now she's working with the Devil in secrets. She doesn't want anyone to figure out, mostly girl until she have her Kyle back she will once was the innocent and the pretty girl next door again.

 **Amanda::** No master, it didn't work. I think he figure out someone was controlling his sister.

 **The devil::** How could this possibly happened? I had gave you a strong spell. The spell supposed to make him forget about Jessi and comes to you.

 **Amanda::** I think Kyle strong than that he can do strange stuff.

She didn't want to tell the Devil the whole story. She had promise Kyle she wouldn't tell anyone, the day he after he had pick Jessi over her. She thought when she had learned his secret they would be together forever. But of course she was wrong he had pick Jessi. That little shit.

 **The Devil::** Do you know something you not telling me? It roar. Because, you keeping stuff from me, will not help you get your man back.

Amanda take a deep Breath and explain, who Kyle and Jessi is and what they could do. The devil smile. Amanda could see the creepily blood hiding behind her tongue. The devil lick it lip, her smile was driving larger and larger.

 **The Devil::** I need that girl soul.

 **Amanda::** What?

 **The Devil::** I need the girl soul. If you don't agree your man will be gone forever with her, give me the soul.

 **Amanda::** okay after I have my Kyle, you would definitely get that bitch heart, if she have one.

 **The Devil::** Comes visits me again tomorrow and I will figure out a plan, just make sure you try same plan again with a different person that close to him. If it's still not working come to me as soon as you can.

 **Amanda::** Thank you my master.

Amanda her head before she left going.

...

...

 **Lol my first chapter was so immature, of course in meant to do that, But I change it a little. I need a new name too. Does anyone have any suggestion.**

 **This have a little twist not only latnok the bad guys but a new one. Amanda go way to fall lol.**

 **Banjoy**


	3. Fully Evil

Amanda lit out a smile. She felt better since she had join the devil. Pretty soon she's planning on killing her master to become the more powerful one. She wonder why others saw on her when she was nice. Being a bad ass more like it for her. Bering a bad-ass fun ass fuck.  
She walks across the street without looking at the car that was coming straight at her.  
Amanda: oh shit.  
She closes her eyes, her arm push forward. She felt so powerful she couldn't believe the devil give her so much power. And she wonder what the devil do in her, or his free time. She didn't know if the Devil was a girl or a girl.  
As you know the Devil doesn't have fun conversation with you like that. If you talk to her she will want something in return.  
The few seconds Amanda push her hands forward. Wind was coming inside of her hands. It look like a tornado.  
The car stumbled back making a painful sound. Yeah people cars have feelings and Amanda knows that that was the fun part about it hurting it.  
The car stop and all the other one behind it started honking. Amanda kept walking with happy eyes. She saw a little kid that was looking at her a lollipop on her hands.

 **Amanda** : What are you looking at kid? Where is your mummy?

 **The little Girl:** she's at the house.

Amanda looks at the little girl feeling intimidating. She hate kids these days. She thought she wanted one when was dating Kyle but Now. She would fucking laugh.  
She grab the lollipop out of the kids hand and kept walking. She walk on her house, seeing her mum watching the walking dead.  
She loved that show, she wish she was in there and wished it was real.

 **Mrs. Bloom:** Amanda where were you? I been looking out everywhere for you dinner ready.

Her mum turn the TV off to talk to her daughter.  
Amanda: Mum turning it back on I want to see he is the girl brain out.

 **Mrs. Bloom:** Amanda no you need to eat, I worry about you these days.

 **Amanda** : Mum, I said turn the TV on. Amanda eyes turn red a creepily smile form her face.

 **Mrs. Bloom**. Okay my daughter whatever you say.


	4. Is this still a dream

**Jessi:** hello Amanda! What are you doing here? I guess you still want Kyle back.

Jessi shoot coldly. She really hated that Blondie dong but Amanda hair wasn't blond at all. She colors it black. Amanda saw Jessi looking at her hair she let out a smirk.

 **Amanda** : Do you think Kyle will like my hair Jessi? I did it just for him.

 **Jessi:** Amanda stop trying to get back with him, it's getting old. He's over you.

Amanda scorn, stepping closer to Jessi pointing her pinky.

 **Amanda:** I warned you Jessi. Bad thing will happened to you if you don't step out of Kyle way and mine.  
 **Jessi:** what will you do huh? Hit me? Remember the last time didn't go so well. Maybe I can teach you another Lesson.

 **Amanda:** I warn you Jessi one more time! Stay away from Kyle.

That when Amanda flew like a lightning.

Jessi woke up with a headache. She knows this was a dream. Amanda couldn't possess this power. Right?  
She needed to calm herself down. It was just a dream. Amanda was to goodie too shoo to threaten her about Kyle.  
She stands herself up. And went to check Kyle in his room.  
She saw the most disturbing thing ever. Nicole, Lori was sleeping with him in his tub hugging him tightly.  
She ran back to her room hitting herself with a pillow to wake up.  
Was this another dream she's having to

 **Amanda:** Hello Jessi! Do you think Kyle will like my hair? I did it just for him.  
Before she could answer she find just smoke.


	5. possesssed by Amanda Bloom

Nicole! Lori! What are you doing on my tub?  
Oh Kyle. You are so silly. When I have you in my house. You think I did it of my good heart? No silly. I always want to hit that.  
Nicole slaps Kyle butt and putting her tongue out.

No Mother. He's mine. You are an old motherfucker.

 **:** You calling me old? You have to be ashamed of yourself Lori. I should have killed you when you were a baby **.**

Guys stop. Nicole! You are my adopted mom and Lori you are my sister.

I will not give up until you are mine Kyle.

You have Stephen Nicole he' s your husband remember.

Crew Stephen and everyone eyes, Kyle, I want you! I want you NOW.

She jumps on him bringing him down with her, but Lori punch her mother across the face. Nicole yelp with frustration glaring at her daughter.  
Lori finally looks scared of her mother. She backs away feeling afraid of what was coming next for her.

What going on, came Stephen and Josh voice watching Nicole holding on tight to Kyle.

Amanda was enjoying herself making the Tragers fighting for each other; it was more fun than she thought, now she would even make it more interesting.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.change to the regular style of writing.**

 **...**

 **...**


	6. choose me

"Did you just punch me Lori." Nicole roars like a woof, woof.

"I am so sorr..." Before Lori could finish her sentence. Nicole slapped her across the face.  
Lori stumbled down tears peering down.

"Nicole Stop! She is my sister and you are my Mother. I choose none of you." Kyle tries to get up but Nicole grabs his arms.

Sit down boy. Where do you thing you going? Did you thing you could get out of my site my lover?"

Kyle thought the unthinkable. He never thought he would it Nicole, nor touches her dangerously. But Today was the day.

He pushes Nicole of him and Yelled. "Let Go of me Nicole. I am not your sex Spawn."

But you are sweaty. Nicole laughs evilly. Kyle hit her across the face and she pass out.

Has fun, as the scene was For Amanda. She couldn't help but let out a frustrate groan. She followed Kyle lightly to his room. Not making a noise.

Kyle. Are you okay?

"Amanda, what are you doing here? I know you did something to my family." Kyle screamed angrily.

"I will not stop, until you choose me Kyle. Everyone you love will be in danger. I will give you two days and the impossible will happen." And then Amanda was gone.


End file.
